A smartphone (smartphone or smart phone) is a mobile phone that has a separate mobile operating system, on which an application program (APP) such as application software and a game may be installed to extend a function of the mobile phone, and whose computing capability and function are superior to those of a mobile phone with a conventional function.
An initial smartphone is a combination of a personal digital-assistant (PDA) and a mobile phone. Later, functions of a portable media player, an auto-focus digital camera, a pocket video camera, a Global Positioning System (GPS) navigator, and the like are gradually added to the smartphone, so that the smartphone becomes a mobile device with diversified functions. Many smartphones further have high-resolution touchscreens and web browsers to display standard web pages and optimized mobile web pages. The smartphones can further implement high-speed data access by using Wi-Fi and mobile broadband. In recent years, as a mobile APP market and mobile commerce develop, more people choose to use the smartphones.
Mobile operating systems of the smartphone include an Android (Android) system of Google, an iOS (iPhone Operation System) system, of Apple, a Windows Phone system of Microsoft, a Symbian (Symbian) system of Nokia, a BlackBerry OS (operating system) system of BlackBerry, a Bada system of Samsung, a WebOS system of HP, and some other embedded Linux systems.
The smartphone has a separate mobile operating system that can be upgraded and replaced by using a specific method. As a result, it is possible that the mobile operating system, is destroyed. In a process of using the mobile phone, system software of the mobile phone may also be destroyed due to various reasons. Consequently, the mobile phone cannot be normally used.